Imprinted Love
by GreyStorm35
Summary: One day Quil walks into a bookstore expecting to expand his horizon instead something else happens. this is my attempt at a love story without all the drama, well maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Is Slash Pairing of two male characters. Possible mpreg.**

**All the Cullen siblings are related in this so there will not be any hooking up of the characters. **

**Also this is an A/U (Alternate Universe) because it take place during Twilight however Bella only spent the summer in Forks so she only knew Jake for a short time before heading back to live with her mom and step dad. Also the trio creates a new born army in order to take over the Cullen territory however it failed. Emmett was not present at the time of the attack and the pack only had eight members.**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

**Imprinted Love: a Quil and Emmett story**

**Chapter 1**

Quil angrily walks the streets of downtown Forks eager to get away from his pack mate Paul who somehow turns a friendly get together into a bash fest. He never quit understood why Paul had to be so deliberate when it comes to his opinions. If Paul understood what everyone else knew about his openness he would not be so ready to give them. Quil having had enough decides to leave his pack mate seeking refuge elsewhere. His thoughts forge onward trying to forget the last half hour with Paul.

He saunters his way pass the many bodies with nameless faces. As he, weaves through the crowds only looking briefly his mind can't help but wonder what they're thinking. All of them seemed pre-occupied with life. He thought about the past year and the army of newborn vampires that tried to lay siege to the town under the influence of a trio of vampires who wanted Forks as their hunting grounds. They needed to get rid of the already established coven if they ever hoped to claim the town. They came to asking the pack for help without even thinking about it Sam agreed knowing that such an intrusion would only wind up making life that much more difficult. The fight left only a few members including the trio who fled and have not been back since.

"They are so lucky," he recalls thinking back to when the town and it's people would have fallen victim to a large number of hungry leeches. "To bad no one will know about it might help to liven them up a bit," he thought to himself grinning.

After walking, down several avenues with shops bursting with patrons, his paces slows coming to a complete stop when he reaches an establishment he'd not been at in a while. The sign read Miles mile high bookstore. Quil instantly excited as it washes over him. He so loved to read, and the bookstore offered so many varieties of books that even he found irresistible. He would not miss this opportunity for nothing after all how could he. He checks to see how much cash he has, then satisfied he enters.

Right away, a wave of scents hits him. The smell of fresh ground coffee from the café by baristas' in the store draws him in. Sweet pungent smells of pastries that like nearly assail him as he canters off down one of the aisles. However, a welcoming voice cuts his departure, "Hey Quil what's up buddy" he turns seeing a smiling face he smiles back answering in like manner, "Mike hey haven't seen you in a while, hey Angela how've you been?" they smile and both talk at once not giving Quil a chance to hear all they have to say. Before long he bids them bye then heads off down one of the aisles.

Of all the scents in the store, he never suspects the scent coming off a man sitting at the café. His amber eyes trail after the young man as he disappears down an aisle.

Quil completely focuses on reaching the back of the store where all the adventure books are, the ones that take you down dark streets, where danger lurks around every corner. On the other hand, where you find a map and take an incredible journey to far off places. Quil loves books like those; he finds it hard to contain himself at the thought.

Weaving in and out several aisles, he stops traveling leisurely along a row. His fingers trail across each binding reading over titles with odd names. His mind drools at his prospects each title promising to indulge his imagination beyond repair. Quil continues strumming a finger along the bindings a glint in his eye; he reads carefully each title until he settles on something interesting. "Pirates!" he hissed, he reads the summery then dives right into it flipping through page after page. The book transporting him to a far off place captivates him. Somewhere between the pages of the book, the smell of citrus and honey fills his nose making it hard to concentrate. It intensifies just as someone passes him saying "excuse me" when they slide by. Quil totally absorbed in his book never bothers to look, offering him a faint "sorry" and still enraptured by the scent he can't get out of his head. He gets a dimpled smirk from amber eyes as they disappear around a corner into an aisle of books.

His head swims. He breathes deep then follows it turning a corner then up another aisle then just like that…gone nothing he whirls around trying to get the scent back however it's faded. Standing in an open corridor between aisle's Quil sighs before returning to his books.

After a while he leaves the aisle with three books in hand (the book happens to be a trilogy) which would make for a good read. He goes to the front still thinking about the smell of citrus and honey. Nothing can get that out of his mind. Even now, he still smells it.

"Hey Quil over here" Mike shouts to him. He smiles heading over to the register.

"Find everything ok," He says taking the books.

"Oh yea" he replies with a glint in his eye. Mike grins giving Quil a look. The two men share a quick moment between customer and merchant, old school friends.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" he said looking at Quil.

Quil smiles warmly nodding his reply. He looks back quickly waving his thanks before bumping into a wall.

Dizzy from his collision he takes a minuet as the smell of citrus and honey invade his nose when he hears a "You ok?"

He reacts quickly "Ah…uh" as he gathers up his books. Too afraid to look hearing the voice the scent is coming from however he can't resist it any more. Slowly his eyes trail up the brawny figure. They scan over canon arms smooth as porcelain, the man's barrel chest still going up further until topaz eyes hold him in place. Like mini fires lighting up a dark night Quil stares into them never turning away. Everything he's ever known, his family, friends, birthdays, holidays all fade into nothing leaving only this person, this man standing before. The world lets him go only for this man to hold him in place. His own eyes glow from the imprint act fading quickly once the man touches him.

"Oh here let me help you with that," he says looking at Quil.

"You're beautiful…" he replies suddenly before he realizes what he's said "…Uh I-I mean…" he stumbles over his words as he gathers his thoughts together.

"Uh excuses me I got to go!" Quil hurries off out the door, leaving the man to wonder what happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Imprinted Love: a Quil and Emmett story

Chapter 2

Quil knocked on the door repeatedly, in a panic at what just happen to him back at the bookstore.

"Jake…Sam…" he yells. Frantic he looks in a window, and then listens after knocking on the door again. He mind foggy, and with it his hold on reality.

"Jake!" he calls again pacing back and forth from window to door then back again before he whirls around hearing his name called.

"What Quil" Jake stands in front of him. His face smudged with oil and grease. He wipes his face and hands with a cloth. Rays of sunlight break through the overcast sky glaring in his face. He covers his eyes scrunching up his nose.

"What is this all about Quil?" he said stuffing the rag in his back pocket. He takes a step forward up the steps to the porch. He wipes away the sweat off his brow it's been a hot day, and it's even hotter in the shop.

"I-I umm I need to uh I need to talk you" His voice breaks. He gathers his thoughts together.

Jake puckers a brow "Ok about what?" slowly he trots closer up the steps until standing face to face with.

"I think I…I think I imprinted" he remarks hesitantly. Quil looks around nervously his eyes wild with anticipation.

"That's great…" Jake replies flailing up his hands. A soft grin curls his lips.

"…Why are you here. I mean you should be with your imprint right now" he lifted a hand patting him on the shoulder.

Quil sighs, stepping back slightly to lean against the porch post. "Well maybe" he turns looking out toward the field.

"What do you mean maybe?" Jake titled his head a bit confused by his pack mates' response.

"Well I've never seen him before and well yeah it's a guy…" he trails off watching Jake look even more confused.

"Ok let me get this right you imprinted on a guy and you don't know who he is."

"Yeah that's right," he said evenly.

"Quil I'm confused…" Jake began "…What problem are your having exactly. Is it the fact it's a guy or the fact you don't know who it is" he cleared.

Quil thought a moment. He watched Jake and understood one part of his dilemma. Jake imprinted on Sam and he wasn't the only pack mate to imprint on a guy. He frowned.

"I guess it's because I don't know who it is. I mean I might know. I'm just not too sure about it."

"Quil it doesn't matter whether you know them or not…imprinting is random. You could imprint on anyone really."

Quil relaxes taking in the moment he thinks about it.

Giving it some thought Jake asks, "So what does he look like?" Staring at his pack mate and friend he thought if he could get him to talk about it him maybe he wouldn't act so freaked out.

He sighs. Shooting Jake a look "Well he's tall, he's got lots a muscle and uh…he's got the most amazing eye's like little fireplaces" Quil leaned back on the rail in a daze his mind in full swing thinking about the man he saw.

Jake stiffened "Wait did say eye's like fireplaces."

"Yea"

"And you said he was tall and muscular" he squints narrowing his gaze.

"Yea that's right" Quil nodded happily. Jake paused pursing his lip then after a moment he looked at Quil, "did you notice anything else about him?" he said thoughtfully. Jakes expression gave Quil pause he hadn't really noticed anything else about the man other than he felt cold. He shot a careful glance at Jake and with a bemused expression snorted "He felt kind of cold." The young alpha paced back and forth slowly going over the info before whirling around albeit excitedly with a wide-eyed look on his face.

"Quil you need to tell him now!" Jake chorded.

Quil blinked a few times then shook his head, "No" as it sunk in what Jake asked him to do.

"What?" he gasps. He blinks a few times in shock. He tilted his head brows narrowing to a glare. Why would Quil say no. he thought a moment may he is refusing to tell his imprint. Jake shook his head pushing those thoughts aside.

"Quil you need to tell him and you need to do it now," he said frankly.

Quil frowned glaring at the ground he kicks the dust around on the porch mumbling, "do I have too"

Jake sighs. He rubs his forehead he hates making his friends do things that just didn't seem right to make people do especially when it came to imprinting.

"Yea Quil you half to do it now…" he trotted over to the door before he went inside he turns to Quil and says, "…wait here I'll go with you" he looked back at Quil who was puzzled.

"I don't know who he is how am I going to tell him?" he questioned.

Jake smiles waving his brows, "I do." He goes inside leaving Quil alone.

Quil sat in awe literally in awe of the mansion. He thought 'holy crap' seeing such grandeur. Mystified beyond belief his imprint was a Cullen and he lived here. His eyes wavered around until Jake swing open the truck door. He growls his voice thick and full of authority, "to get the fuck out the truck." He glares watching him trot off, "ass" he mumbles sliding of the seat slamming the door behind him.

Jake half way up the steps glares back with a smirk. Quil rolls his eyes of course he heard him 'damn werewolf hearing' he thought.

Quil halts standing at the base of the limestone stairs leading up to the front door. Rays of sunlight burst through the trees dancing on fallen leaves that litter the ground. Calmly he traces his surroundings. His mind bounces between this and that, mostly on his imprint. He wonders what he's like. Is he kind, is he mean, is he a jerk. His thoughts move fast, anticipation building.

He sighs looking up at Jake knock on the door. Anxiously he waits. Carting off his previous notions of his imprint after all what would it matter anyway he'd love him all the same.

Jake turns seeing Quil stationary at the bottom of the steps. He shakes his head. He turns back faces the door.

Jake knocks only once knowing someone would be home. He prays it's not the mind reader he so didn't like him much. Then his prays are answered when the door finally opens after a minute wait.

"Jacob how nice to see you" the woman said though her hug. Her embrace had all the warmth of the sun and yet her body felt cold. He could the memory of spring in her voice as she spoke. She had a mother tone, love undefined.

"Hi Esme" he said staring into her amber colored eyes.

"Come in, come in" she said opening the door wider. She steps aside allowing him admittance, all the while never letting her smile fade.

"Ah well not now I was wondering something first…"

She happens to glance pass Jake seeing another young Quileute as he stands anxiously at the bottom of the steps. She frowns watching him. He fidgets looking around at everything. His demeanor gave her concern she hoped he would feel comfortable being here.

Jake draw her attention back to him quickly before Esme became too concerned with what was going on.

"…is Emmett at home?" he said promptly, looking back at Quil quickly. She took another look at the young warrior before nodding her reply. She turns calling into the house "Emmett dear" her voice soft and clear.

"Yeah mom!" came a hasty return. Jake heard it as he glared back at his young friend before turning to face Esme.

"Is he alright?" she said pointing to Quil. Jake nods with a calm expression. She smiles quickly. Emmett materializes next to her.

"W-What's up?" he said before noticing Jake.  
"Jake dude what's going on man" he replies pulling him up into a bear hug. He almost has the wind knocked out of him and would have passed out if it had not been for his wolf powers.

"Emmett I still need to breath" he gasps before the brawny Cullen lowers him back to his feet.

Emmett is all smiles seeing Jake however when he sees the young man at the bottom of the steps he can't help but stare.

'_He's here' _he thought to himself realizing the young man from earlier that day is now standing on his door step. Blindly he steps out on the porch looking down at the wolf who upon hearing his name just moments before is now staring back at him. Emmett gets a whiff of his scent striding down towards his quarry before he's halted suddenly gripped by a hand. He whirls around seeing Jake smile at him, he frowns wondering why Jake holds him in place.

"Ah Jake?" he starts "What are you doing?" eyeing his hold on him. Jake takes a moment before letting Emmett go. Glancing at Quil a second he faces Emmett.

"So I take it you've seen him before then" he says getting to the point.

Emmett nods with a smile eager to meet this new wolf.

"Well I just wanted to introduce you to him formally" he says trying to get Quil to come up to meet them. Instead he hesitates shaking his head in refusal however Jake is having none of that so instead he motions for Emmett go to him making Quil even more frantic than before.

"Quil this is Emmett, Emmett this is Quil" Jake announced meagerly. Quil steps back a foot as Emmett drew closer. Emmett smile excitedly.

"Hi" Emmett replies.

"Hey" his breath hitched. He felt his heart stop then start.

The brawny vampire towers over him his height alone is daunting forget about his muscles that just add to his all imposing stature.

He recoils again as Emmett advances forward backing him into the wall of the railing. He smiles getting closer to Quil. Then he relaxes, his nostrils flare his eyes flutter. The same scent that assailed him at the book store lays siege to him now. He paralyzed. It's intoxicating.

Jake clears his throat. "I'll leave you two alone" he ushered. He trots of the steps staring at them before vanishing behind the large oak door.


End file.
